April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Ninja Turtle
by Alaer Kino
Summary: A RQ fic of April becoming a Mutant Ninja Turtle and getting close to Donatello. Venus and Mona Lisa are her closest friends during April's time of need in her new reptilian body. Will she ever become human again? See art of this concept at DA! NEW Ch.2!
1. Chapter 1

April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Turtle

* * *

All TMNT characters are Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon.  
**Written by:** JEF '2K10 aka cpBunny / Alaer Kino  
**Concept of story by:** Jarrah White  
Here's an idea of April becoming a mutant Turtle originally thought up by Jarrah White and asked to be written by me. If you love the pairing Donatello X April and are interested to see how April became a mutant Turtle in the first place (from the art seen in my DA gallery); this is a story for you! Venus (paired with Leatherhead) and Mona Lisa (paired with Raphael) appear in this fic with April, making a trio of green girl power.  
**Summery:** April is looking for her terrapin friends in the Lair and accidentally activates a new machine hidden in Don's lab, which transforms her into a mutant Turtle. Naturally the Turtles are intrigued, but none more so than Donatello. Will April leave Casey and start a new life with the purple clad terrapin warrior? Will April like being a mutant Turtle or seek a cure?  
**NOTE:** This is an **mature adult fic** that contains **explicit intimate sexual relations** between Don and April. **Swearing is not censored here either!** If you like Donnie and April (as a mutant Turtle) together, you should enjoy this story. :)**  
There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there.** Please check out my sites at **www. alaer art. com** & **alaer. deviantart. com** (take out the spaces!) for spiffy artwork of my ficcys! Enjoy!

* * *

**April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Turtle**

April checked her watch for the last time. Where were those Turtles? They promised to come over to her apartment to celebrate Casey finally getting a job at the NYPD. Casey was so happy to have passed the tests and be offered such a job, yet where were their green reptilian friends?

Casey was out getting more beer and snacks. He wasn't back so far. April decided to give her mutant Turtle pals a call. The phone rang and rang. April wondered if the new game Squii system she bought them a week before was keeping them from answering the phone and coming over.

Shaking her head, April sighed and got ready to go out. She left a note for Casey that she was getting the guys and stuck it on the refrigerator. Going to the Lair was easy enough. She only had to pepper spray two wanna-be muggers along the way. Crime was going down in the streets, thanks to the Turtles.

April was glad to be friends with the spunky wild teenagers, though they did drive her nuts sometimes. Crazy kids, she often liked to call them.

Once in the Lair, she searched high and low for her buddies. But it seemed empty. She figured Donatello may still be around tinkering in his lab. She went there to look for him.

"Donatello? Don? Hello?" April called out as she went through the large lab area. She thought she heard a sound coming from behind a door where a machine stood and hurried over there. The machine looked a lot like a telepod in that movie, _The Fly_, she watched with Casey a few nights back. Weird!

"Donnie? Are you there?" she asked, then stumbled and tripped over a heavy hidden wire. She accidentally fell into the machine near the door and she struggled not to fall flat on her face by grabbing a lever on the outside of the machine.

But she fell into the machine anyway. With the lever pulled, the machine came to life and began to hum. April screamed as she felt the most terrible pain in her life then.

It felt like her body was splitting in two and growing at the same time. Her clothes tore off as her body changed shape drastically. She grabbed her head and shook it, shrieking more. April thought she was done for and this was it. Then it all suddenly stopped.

At first, she wondered if she was dead. But it was apparent that she wasn't and she shakily stepped out. She felt strange and very different now. It only took her a moment to realize her green webbed fingers. And her green arms and legs...

Gasping in shock and fright, she backpedaled into a table, knocking over some items on it. The crashing sounds of the objects falling made her bolt forward into the living room of the Lair.

She went to a mirror hanging on the far wall and felt her face in horror. Her entire face was completely green and her upper lip had been replaced by a hard sharp beak. She still had her red hair, but her face, body, everything looked like a mutant Turtle's! How did this happen?

She looked down to her naturally large breasts and saw a plastron covering them and her torso like a strapless bathing suit. Her nipples stood out, prominent and full. She fingered the golden material covering her teats gingerly.

Instantly, shocking pleasure sensations shot through her left breast down to her groin. She withdrew her hand and hesitated to touch the right teat then. She never felt such a powerful response before. It put her in the mood immediately and she wasn't sure if getting aroused was a real smart thing to do after being mutated.

Still, she couldn't resist touching her right breast regardless and was rewarded with delightful pleasure sensations again. She never had a libido this demanding before in her life. But it felt too good to deny any longer.

Hastily, April looked for a sheet to wrap herself in and return home. The burning desire between her legs was growing stronger by the moment. Even walking excited her breasts further. She needed relief quickly.

She just found a large blanket that was covered in cat fur. Klunk's no doubt, but April couldn't afford to be picky. She was about to drape it over herself when she heard laughing and talking.

The Guys!

They entered one by one, except for Raph who was chasing after Mikey for kicking his butt. The hit hurt his tail, so Raph was more angry than usual by Mikey's pranks.

With her lust consumed by fear, April tried to hide, but failed miserably when she ducked behind the couch. The Turtles stared at her as if they couldn't believe their eyes at first. She avoided their eyes, looking at her webbed toes.

"Who are you?" Leo finally asked, forcing himself to quell his natural terrapin lust drive. Whoever this was had incredibly sexy breasts that were covered, yet naked at the same time. What would Karai think if he was drooling over another girl?

He didn't know what she'd think, but he knew what she'd do. A swift kick to the head would be what she'd do. Raph, Don, and Mikey stared and stared in deep lustful awe.

"Guys, it's me. April." she answered. "How do you like the new me?" Their faces lit up in recognition and they huddled around her fast.

"Looking **_good_**, April!" Raph cried, loving her new 'look'. If only she was like this before he got hooked up with Mona Lisa. Oh well.

"Really happenin', Dudette!" Mikey praised, wondering if he could get some 'touchy-feelie' time with her. Venus never let him do so and he ached to grab some boob on a pretty reptilian lady.

"_**WOW!**_" Don breathed, going up and touching her arm as he examined her shapely small shell. "You're amazing, April!"

"You look very nice, April! How did this happen?" Leo asked, keeping his hands to himself.

"I don't know. I was trying find you guys. I tripped on a wire and fell into a machine in Don's lab. " April explained how she was looking for them to tell them about Casey getting his cop job when she accidentally got mutated.

"It actually **_worked_**?!" Don cried, unable to believe it. He made that machine when he was feeling so lonely and hungry for sex. _'Mate-O-Matic_' is what the machine was called.

He playfully thought turning humans into more compatible mates would be great fun. Plus, it would be beneficial for him and his brothers at solving their 'unable-to-find-real-sexual-relief' problem. Sure they had Venus, but she was dead set against letting them mount her. She believed she was their sister and would never lift her tail for any of them. She had fallen in love with Leatherhead instead and was living with him currently.

Don was happy for his close pal LH, but that didn't help with his mate problem. The purple clad Turtle just didn't have the heart to snatch pretty girls topside to use as test subjects and so he sadly pushed the '_Mate-O-Matic_' away in the 'junk pile' corner of his lab. He was thrilled that it actually did work and transformed his beloved redhead crush April into a mutant Turtle.

Of course, Don instantly wanted to take her away private and quiet from the others. But he knew that April wasn't single. She had Casey. It wasn't fair! April was even more beautiful, sexy green, and she was Casey's girl! BUMMER!

"It sure did." April wasn't sure if she wanted to be a mutant Turtle, but she had no choice now. She had to get home right away and deal with the lust burning inside her. Plus, she didn't feel too comfortable having her regular guy friends looking at her as if they wanted to mount her any second.

"Well, I better get back home. Casey wanted to celebrate his getting that job and he went out to get snacks. He might be back now and waiting for me." April said, freeing her arm from Don and heading for the exit.

The purple clad Turtle instantly got in front of her. "You can't leave!" he cried loudly, momentarily displaying his desperation. Leo agreed, but not for the same reason Don had.

"It won't be safe for you to go topside, April." Leo warned and continued on with a wave of his hand to his brethren. "We know how to stay out of sight when we go to the surface. You don't. You might get attacked."

"Leo's right." Raph replied, picking his teeth with one of his sai.

"Ditto! You might get jumped and everything!" Mikey chimed in, scratching his itchy unwashed rump. He needed a bath soon, but they ran out of soap. Uncool.

"Yes, just stay here..." Don said, taking her hand into his and led her back to the living room. Man, how he wished he could court her in a lake somewhere by rubbing his legs over her head and shoulders. He fantasized she would accept his wooing and go to the bottom of the lake and then he would mount and...

"No, I can't!" April cried, unnerved by how they seemed to be 'trapping' her there. She used to think being a regular normal human being deterred them from trying anything funny on her whenever she slept over, but now...

Now she was fair game for all their tails. She was spooked and had to leave right away. But Don's grip on her hand seemed to tighten so much that it would be impossible for her to get her hand loose.

"Please...stay." Don said in a low deep tone that actually sounded really handsome to April suddenly. She never really acknowledged how sexy of a voice he had until just then.

"I-, uh... Umm..." April stuttered, looking down at their joined hands and up to Don's dark brown eyes that told exactly what he had in mind. A flutter of interest pulsated through her suddenly. Scary!

'Okieee... Don wants me... Eek. Well, I always knew he had a crush on me... Mikey and Raph too. Not sure about Leo. He seems to be keeping away. He must be close to Karai that much. Good. Raph has Mona Lisa, so he might leave me alone. Mikey and Don are the problem now.' April weighed her options.

'Ohhh, man! If they want me to sleep here, I won't be getting much sleep. I just know it! One of them...or BOTH of them might try for me... I don't want to hurt their feelings. But what if they go all 'animal' on me? Yikes!' April often thought for the future and being a mother of mutant baby Turtles wasn't wearing too well on her.

"It's better if you stay here, April. I'll call Casey and he can come here instead." Leo offered. Don glared at Leo venomously. How dare he suggest bringing Casey here at a golden opportunity time such as this?!

"Thanks Leo. I would like that." April said, feeling a little better. With Casey around, Mikey and Don wouldn't try anything. At least, she hoped.

Hearing April being pleased about Casey coming over discouraged the purple clad Turtle to death. It also filled him with intense jealousy and anger. Why couldn't she see how much he longed for her? He really could have her now.

Don hoped like crazy that Casey would reject April and then he could at last have her.

* * *

When Casey came over, he was flabbergasted by April's new form and fairly angry. "What the fucking hell happened to her?!" he shouted, so blown away that he was immediately belligerent.

"I told you on the phone. She accidentally fell into an invention Don made. That's all." Leo said, rubbing his temples since he had a headache.

"_That's all?_ THAT'S ALL?! Jeez, she's a freakin' freak of nature now!" Casey hollered at Leo then turned his attention to Don who was standing not far away. "And it's all your fault, you damned nerd!"

"I didn't think it would work..." Don said testily and added with spite, "...but I'm glad it did..."

"Donatello!" Leo scolded, knowing very well how much his little brother didn't like Casey for one simple fact. He had April and Don didn't.

"What'd you say, you shitty little geek? You wanna throw down?! Huh? Do ya?!" Casey roared, stomping over to where Don was, leaning coolly against a brick wall in the living room.

"You've always been jealous of me having April, so you made a stupid dumb machine to fuck all that up! Just admit it, you geeky green nerd!" Casey challenged, jabbing at Don's plastron roughly. The Turtle narrowed his eyes and whacked Casey's offending hand away every time it came near.

"Knock it off!" Leo bellowed, getting up from his easy chair. "There will be no fighting here!" he ordered, looking at them both, then to Don. "Got that?"

The purple clad Turtle looked away angrily, but said nothing. Casey glared and glared at Don, wanting to smash his beak in.

"Casey, it's obvious that you're drunk. Go on home, we'll take care of April." Leo said tiredly.

"Shits, hell no! I ain'ts goin' no wheres! You hear me, you frickin' green bald turd?!" Casey shot back loudly.

Don wished he could push Casey off a bridge again like he did the year before. The moron was drunk, though even more so then, and he wouldn't stop trying to pick a fight with Don while on a certain bridge.

Eventually, Don had enough and chucked the idiot into the waters below. Nice way to get rid of a drunk annoying Casey. Just knock him off a bridge.

"You give me no choice." Leo reached out and before Casey could punch him, Leo pinched his shoulder at the right spot. Casey fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Mikey cried, coming out of his hiding place from the kitchen. "I thought he'd never shut up, sheesh!"

"Well, it's over now." Leo said tiredly.

"No, it isn't." April said, following after Mikey moments later. "I have to be changed back. I can't live like this! I can't live with Casey hating me!" She burst into tears.

Don felt terrible then. Here he was thinking about getting relief for his lust when he didn't think of how April felt about this. She wanted to be a normal human again. Don sighed a gusty sad sigh.

If he really loved April, he should change her back. Hating himself, but knowing this was the right thing to do, Don held out his hand to the weeping April.

"Come on, April. I'll see what I can do and turn you back to normal. Ok?" Don watched April wipe her eyes and look at him with distrust. Had he been that obvious in wanting to get her that now she didn't trust him anymore?

Don felt a little relieved when she took his hand and nodded. "Thank you, Donatello. Yes, please, I want to be human again. Whatever it takes. I've just got to be normal again." she said, sniffling.

"Alright, come this way." Don replied in a sullen tone. Next stop, the lab.

To Be Continued in Ch. 2!


	2. Chapter 2

April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Turtle Ch. 2

* * *

All TMNT characters are Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon.  
**Written by:** JEF '2K10 aka cpBunny / Alaer Kino  
**Concept of story by:** Jarrah White  
Here's an idea of April becoming a mutant Turtle originally thought up by Jarrah White and asked to be written by me. I came up with the extra naughty scenes. ^^; If you love the pairing Donatello X April and are interested to see how April became a mutant Turtle in the first place (from the art seen in my DA gallery- later possibly my regular artsite- ); this is a story for you!  
**Summery:** April is looking for her terrapin friends in the Lair and accidentally activates a new machine hidden in Don's lab, which transforms her into a mutant Turtle. Naturally the Turtles are intrigued, but none more so than Donatello. Will April leave Casey and start a new life with the purple clad terrapin warrior? Will April like being a mutant Turtle or seek a cure?  
**NOTE:** This is an **mature adult fic** that contains **explicit intimate sexual relations** between Don and April. **Swearing is not censored here either!** If you like Donnie and April together, you should enjoy this story. :)**  
There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there.** Please check out my sites at **www. alaer art. com** & **alaer. deviantart. com** (take out the spaces!) for spiffy artwork of my ficcys! Enjoy!

**LATEST:** Many might be thinking "Why such a long delay in updating the fics?" Ever since the beginning of August 2010, I have been in constant 24/7 pain that ranges from very painful to excruciating agony (the type where you feel like dying from to escape the pain). I had to suffer unduly for over a month in search of a doctor who would help me and even care. I did find one and go to him every month, but all my medical expenses have caused me great financial burden.  
There is no medical insurance who will carry me due to my herniated disk in my neck issue- a pinched nerve which affects my right arm/hand, bone spur, and osteopenia at the age of 29. This same pain has spread to my left side, every position is painful and even with medicine, nothing really helps. I'm just surviving the best I can now.  
Due to my medical bills, I really need some help.

So, please consider buying something at my eBay auctions **(URL below, remove the spaces)** and/or ordering custom artwork, (you'll get the original artwork by mail too). If there are no auctions currently, check back every week:

http :/ / shop. ebay. com /cpbunnyart /m. ht ml? _nkw=&_armrs=1&_from=&_ipg=&_trksid=p3686

* * *

**April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Turtle**

Donatello sadly walked into his lab with April following him. She was so eager to be back to normal that it hurt poor Don terribly. It was like her saying she didn't ever want to be with him.

Well, ok, that wasn't really what she was actually saying, but it sure felt like it to him. The purple clad Turtle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Alright. He had a lot of work to do so April would be happy again.

"April, I'll have to take some samples now." Don said, rummaging through a messy pile of stuff on a metal table. "Fill one of these up while I get a needle sterilized." He handed her a new package of small plastic cups.

"Fill? With what?" she asked nervously. She was still very shaken and flustered from the transformation. Casey's rejection only made things worse. She was a nervous-wreck.

"Urine, of course. Hurry now." Don said rather coldly, being a tad on the unfriendly side since she didn't take to being a Turtle as he dreamed she might have when he first made that Mate-O-Matic. He originally made it for April, but gave up on it when she and Casey got engaged.

'Why did they have to get engaged so soon, anyway?' Don thought sourly as he looked for the right tools. 'I didn't even get a chance..!'

"Alright, Donnie." April replied and left to go to the bathroom with the cups. She locked herself in and ripped open the package. Not needing to take pants off to urinate was new to her, but when she tried to go, she wasn't sure how to make her body do it like before.

The only opening down there now was at her tail. Where were the other openings? She searched around with her fingers at that single hole and felt odd sensations of pleasure.

'I might as well see how this works.' she thought, prodding her tail. Sticking her fingers in, she poked about and felt her hidden openings, three of them. She was able to stretch the one hole in her tail fairly wide open to reveal almost everything.

This new form was too alien to her to even begin to like or accept, so she stopped feeling around even though it felt wonderfully good. She pulled the green flesh upward enough so she could urinate into the cup without making a mess.

She wasn't able to move the skin on her tail without her fingers. She would need to learn, but she didn't want to learn. She wanted, no, needed to be normal as soon as possible. She was simply much too afraid of this scary reptilian body.

April returned to Don's lab with her full cup and he took it from her with latex gloves on. The cold look he gave her was almost hostile, like he was angry with her. She was confused. Why was he upset?

He got the sterile needle ready and strapped a long piece of rubber around her left arm at the bicep. He extracted the blood quickly and then made her open her mouth for a saliva sample. Next, he took some hair and fingernail clippings.

"This'll take me some time to analyze these samples and figure out a way to change you back." Don said irritably, behaving as if he wanted her to leave.

"Tell me when you're done, Don. I...I appreciate you doing this for me... I don't know who else to turn to..." April said softly.

Don sighed and looked to her with sad hurt eyes. She was so beautiful and sexy as a Turtle. And STILL he couldn't have her. Ever...

"I know. It's my fault you got turned into a..." he sighed again and continued in a whisper. "..a monster..."

"Oh no, Don! It's not your fault. I tripped into it, so it's really my fault. I'm sorry." April told him. Don turned away as tears threatened his eyes.

"So am I..." He spoke so quietly that she wouldn't hear him, but she did. Biting her lower lip, she said nothing more and left. Leo helped her get comfortable on the couch and let her sleep, which she did until the sounds of Mikey making breakfast in the morning woke her.

Hungry, she got up and pleased the inner chef within Mikey by devouring all the food he prepared for her. Feeling tense, she blushed when he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, giving her a kiss to the cheek. He was trying to be friendly, but she knew that he was more interested. Interested in doing...doing... YIKES!

She thought she had made it clear to Mikey long before that they were more on sister and brother terms and nothing more. Had he forgotten already?

Well, this was Mikey after all. His tail ruled his barely functioning mind more often than not, he wasn't trying to be bad on purpose. Just the same, she had to be very careful around the orange clad Turtle.

Leo. April felt pretty safe around him. He never showed much interest in her to begin with and now that he had Karai, it was safe to say April wasn't his type. Leo liked scary dangerous killer women for some reason and April was very thankful for that.

Raph? April was sure he was alright too. Raph knew how to keep his hands to himself and never stepped out of his bounds. Being very much like a gentleman, April didn't feel too worried about Raph. He was a very good boy, er- man-Turtle, whatever, around women. He wasn't even around too, so she didn't have to be concerned of him.

April prayed that Casey, hopefully now sober, would provide the loving support she really needed right now. Instead, Splinter took her aside and had her meditate with him for most of the day.

Splinter's words of wisdom helped her feel a little better, but what she really wanted was Casey and for things to be the way they used to be. Don had the results of the tests and he could start making a reversal program.

April offered to help, yet by then it was late and Don told her just to get some sleep. The purple clad Turtle could work for days without sleep somehow, though he often became quite a hostile rude beast whenever he did.

Splinter said they could work on it in the morning and since Don didn't really want to reverse April's mutation, he opted to sleep as well.

The cold, yet pained looks he gave her bothered April a lot. He almost acted as if April's desire to be turned back into a human was a crime or something.

The next morning, Don went to work without eating breakfast. April tried to follow, but Mikey begged her to eat his cooking again. He loved praise on his skills of being the chef of the bale, so she stayed in the kitchen.

Hopes that Casey would accept her again were destroyed when Casey came to the Lair that morning. He didn't call or anything, just came on in at the worst possible moment.

Mikey was rubbing his hands over April's arms and giving her another kiss when Casey arrived.

When Casey witnessed Mikey doing this 'touchy-feelie' act with his fiance and blew up all over again. He proceeded to beat Mikey against the fridge and Leo had to tear them apart. Not wanting to get strangled more, Mikey took off topside.

He wasn't bothered by Casey's hostility as he was stuck on a one track minded idea, a 'mission' even. If Mikey couldn't move on to April, he would just find some girl he could move on to. With that invention of Don's, he could create all sorts of fun green playmates now.

He would start by looking for girls, hunting by day for the best candidates and convincing them to follow him home by night. Snickering as he went, Mikey just couldn't wait to find those willing girls!

Leo tried to calm Casey down, but he screamed and hollered, saying that he couldn't possibly put up having April like this. He expected her to be back to normal by morning, but that wasn't the case and couldn't be since such things took time and weren't easy to do.

Casey couldn't accept that it may be weeks or even months before April was human again and his crazed panicked emotions made him say terrible things that he didn't really mean.

So, Casey told April that they were through and he wanted a divorce. He simply could not live on engaged to a freak of nature. He felt as if this new green April wasn't April at all and his real April was 'dead'.

The tangled expression of hurt they shared shattered April's heart and without another word, Casey stormed out of the Lair. April burst into tears instantly, sobbing uncontrollably. Leo worked hard to calm April now, but it was no use.

"Don't worry, April. Stay right there. I'll call someone who might help you through this." Leo promised and called Raph, who was out on patrol since everyone went to sleep last night. He may be at Mona Lisa's place. He really needed that lizard lady's help.

If there was anyone who had gone through what April was going through now, it was Mona Lisa. She had been human once and now she was stuck as a lizard lady. She had been working on a cure to be normal when she just gave up once she had Raph as her lover.

"Raph, where are you? Are you at Mona Lisa's apartment?" Leo asked and was bombarded with a string of curse words.

"What the fuck are you calling me for, Leo? Yes, I'm at Mona's! Why in the hell do you want to know?" Raph asked as he motioned for Mona to stop stroking his exposed manhood. Can't a Turtle have one minute of privacy?

It was impossible to do anything fun with Mona at the Lair, so Raph had to go over to her home to get the relief he needed practically daily. Having April around as a Turtle raised Raph's libido dangerously high so he had to stay away. He didn't want his old feelings for her to return and hurt Mona in the end. He had hurt Mona once before, and he didn't want it to happen again.

It was a known fact that male turtles required at least two lovers to please them, and this natural animal instinct had once compelled Raphael to two-time Mona Lisa with Ninjara - a ninja fox lady he befriended! It deeply hurt both girls when they found out. Raph was lucky that Mona forgave him, but Ninjara didn't. Raph feared with April around, someone he once had feelings for, that vicious cycle would start all over again. He had to keep away as much as he could.

"Well, ask her if she can come and console April. She's having a mental breakdown I think. Alright, Raph? For April's sake?" Leo looked over to April who was still crying like mad at the kitchen table.

Raph scrunched his face up, feeling torn. He really needed some relief from Mona, but he still cared for April. He gave in and handed the phone to Mona. She agreed to help April right away and ushered Raph to his truck so they could get back to the city.

Leo closed his cel phone and did his best to be by April's side until Mona arrived. Don heard the altercation upstairs loud and clear. He felt terrible for April, her sobs were heartbreaking. But then again, he also felt a tiny glimmer of hope as well. Maybe he did have a chance afterall...

* * *

Casey ground out another cigarette as he stared at the TV back in his apartment. April was gone forever. In her place was a freak of nature that had her voice and eyes, but it just wasn't her. Not to him anyway.

He took another swig of vodka direct from the bottle and slammed it down hard on the end table next to the couch. Shadow walked in, looking around for April. She had a worried expression on her face when she couldn't find her adopted mother any where.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Shadow asked, confused. Although April wanted Shadow to call her by her name, Shadow was in the habit of calling her 'Mom' regardless. April felt as if she wasn't good enough to be Shadow's mother, but the spunky nine-going-on-ten year old thought April was more than worthy.

"She..." Casey squeezed his eyes shut in pained sadness. "She ain't comin' home..."

"Why not? Did something happen?" Shadow asked, alarmed. She sat next to Casey. He sighed painfully, blinking back tears before he answered.

"Yes..." he said the best he could without losing control of his emotions. April was a green mutated freak of nature because of that evil nerdy geek Donatello.

Casey believed now that Don had this planned all along to steal April away. He knew very well how much Don liked April. He wished he wasn't so laid-back about it before. Maybe April would still be human...

"Oh no!" Shadow cried, feeling terrible. "What happened? Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital?"

"Shadow, listen to me. You go on upstairs and get to bed. April's not hurt, she just has a-..a..really weird 'allergy-cold-thing' going on, is all. She has to be away for a very long time so we don't catch it. Now don't ask about April no mores, alright? I don't like thinking about it." Casey said, furrowing his brow as he avoided her curious looks.

Casey's adopted daughter shook her head and did as she was told. So April had a bad cold or something? Shadow decided to find out where she was.

Maybe she was in a really special hospital and couldn't be seen until she was much better? That must be why Casey was so upset about it. They wouldn't let him in to see her.

Summer vacation would start in three months. Surely by then April would be less contagious and alright to visit. Then Shadow would bring April the best, most fanciest 'Get Well' card she could get and shiny metallic balloons with personal messages written on them to make her feel better. After that, April could come back home again.

* * *

"It's no use, Lee." Venus said, getting off of Leatherhead. He sat up, looking disappointed.

"Still too large, I assume?" he asked, getting off the exercise mats on the floor. Venus hugged her around herself in sadness as LH came up behind her. She turned and let him embrace her.

"Not even my Shinobi magic can help. I am simply too small and you are too big." she said dispiritedly. LH held her to himself tighter.

"We can't give up. I can try altering my DNA. Anything for you, my dear sweet love." LH said, pressing the tip of his muzzle to her head, in a way kissing her.

"No, don't change yourself. There are ways to do it artificially." she pointed out. Both wanted a clutch of eggs that would hatch. Even one fertilized egg hatching would be a blessing.

"I know, but I wish to inseminate you naturally. To be one with a significant other is something I've yearn for. Especially after having you, I want us both to know what that feels like." LH snuggled her, his soft scales loving to her tender terrapin plated flesh.

"To be whole with the one you love is something I do want too. If there was only a way to do it without these difficulties..." Venus sighed, blinking back the tears welling up in her eyes. LH sighed too, looking equally downhearted. "I know."

Just then, Venus' cel phone rang on the worktable nearby. She slowly went to answer it and heard a voice she didn't hear for a long time.

"Mona Lisa? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Venus asked, a bit miffed since Mona used to go out topside with her in disguise to look at the pretty things in malls. Of course they could never buy anything out right, just look. But it was still fun nevertheless.

When Mona kept canceling their plans to go out, Venus found out why soon enough. She was messing around with Raphael and while Venus thought of the Turtles as her brothers, she knew how much Raph liked her.

Then he went to Mona and 'forgot' all about her. Venus wasn't sure how she felt, it couldn't be jealousy, was it? Then, Mona offered to go 'shopping' with her, which made Venus happy, making her think she had a close friend who was another female mutant reptile like herself. Then she also 'forgot' about Venus and hardly called for months.

Venus wasn't exactly needy for pals, but she did enjoy having Mona around to talk to. The months without her was devoted to getting to know Leatherhead better. He was very solitary at first, but warmed up to Venus' constant company over the weeks.

Eventually, he asked her to stay with him and soon fell in love. The idea of wanting children was in their minds quickly after. They had been trying to fertilize Venus' eggs ever since without success.

It was practically impossible without tearing Venus apart. They were at a loss many times whenever they attempted to have intercourse. Foreplay was their only relief.

Despite that problem, Venus liked her new quiet life with her lover. Just her and LH, who she gave the nick or pet-name, Lee. They did have pleasure, but not in the complete wholeness as being one which was part of their main goal of having hatchlings.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I don't call much, but-"

"You _never_ call anymore. It's alright. You can play with Raphael all you want. I have my own mate too." Venus let her know how she had Leatherhead and she was plenty happy without her.

Mona didn't really catch on to her friend's hurt feelings and instead explained to her about April's predicament and overall new terrapin form.

"She is a Turtle too?" Venus asked, surprised. Another female mutant Turtle? Just like her? Well, not really since Venus started out as a real turtle and April was a human before.

Venus longed for a girlfriend she could go to in her times of need, something like a sister. She thought she had found that sort of kinship in Mona Lisa, but she was more lizard-like than a Turtle. Even LH was more 'lizard-like', but it didn't matter to her since she could not allow her brothers to ever mount her.

They probably were not her real brothers, but in her mind, they were anyway and that was enough for her to reject their sexual advances. Sure they, even Donatello, had courted her in their own special way from fluttering their fingers to her face and cheeks.

Don confused her since he acted like he hated her and all her Shinobi magic. Leo told her once in private that Don was jealous of her since he could never master magic like he wanted to and put down those who could. Leo knew this since he was able to phase through walls and Don expressed his jealousy in the form of belittlement.

Alone with Don in his lab, Venus had tripped on the many wires Don had strewn over the floor and fell into his arms. Beak to beak, the purple clad Turtle felt a natural terrapin attraction to the only existing female mutant Turtle.

Standing on her own, she tried to ignore her natural feelings as well and blushed, eyes closed. The light tapping of his fingers to her face made her look to him in surprise. Rejecting his courting stopped his fluttering hands quickly.

"You're my brother, Donatello. We can never... Well, you know." Venus shied away, blushing more.

"Venus, we're not related. I checked." Don told her softly, but covered up his disappointment by clearing his throat.

"It's alright. I really don't care. You're not my type anyway. I dig human chicks besides. I'm actually more human than the rest of us. I checked that too. Go on and do your Shinobi stuff. I've got work to do here."

"Oh. Very well then." Venus replied and that had been that ever since.

Venus dashed her memories and asked Mona to repeat what she just said.

"Aren't you listening? I said I need you to come to the Lair. I got April to stop crying, but I think you'll be able to console her better than I can. I mean, you two are both Turtles. I'm not a terrapin by any means. Please do this for me. I'll shop with you again, alright?" Mona hated to beg, but this was a crisis. She knew how to comfort April's human side, but what about her Turtle side?

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Venus promised and hung up. "I must go to the Lair to help a friend." she told LH as she turned to his questioning eyes.

"I understand. I will try to devise a way that will help us be successful at being whole." LH said, nodding. Being a parent was something glorious to him. With a son or daughter, he would be able to be a teacher as well. He looked forward to such things, but getting it started was the hard part.

Since he and Venus were both reptilian, LH was certain the offspring would come to be without any serious complications. If only he could somehow 'shrink' his organic equipment so he could enter her safely. The problem had to be conquered. It just had to be!

"I'll return when I can, my love." Venus held his long muzzle in both hands, lick-kissing him farewell. LH pressed his tongue to hers, lick-kissing back. He watched her go and sighed heavily.

It was hard for him to see her leave, even for a while. He was very attached to her. So much so that he didn't realize how much until she went. She was his only friend in his very lonely world.

The Utroms were long gone and they never came back for him. The Turtles were his friends too, but not in the way Venus was. She was extremely special to him and he would not rest until he could at last be one with her.

* * *

Weeks went by quickly as April helped Don to get the reversal program to work. Offering themselves as test subjects, Splinter and Mona Lisa went inside the Mate-O-Matic machine as it ran the new program.

Mona Lisa went first since Raph told her he didn't care if she was human or reptile, he'd always love her in any form. He respected that she wanted to be human again anyway and told her to go for it.

Wearing a pair of shorts and a blouse, the lizard lady stepped into the machine while April, Raph, and Don stood by. Even though he worked long and hard on the reversal program, Don hoped it wouldn't work. Yet, he was ashamed. April deserved to be human again. He mustn't be so selfish. He pulled the level and they all waited.

Mona's screams during the transformation was hard for them all to hear, but this was for the best. They had to see if the Mate-O-Matic could turn mutants into humans. April was so unbelievably happy to see Mona come out as a human.

But Mona's joy rivaled April's when Raph witnessed it for himself. Don hung back as he watched his older brother swing Mona's human form around in a circle. This meant April could be human again and go back to Casey and leave Don once more.

"Damn! I didn't know you were this beautiful as a human, Mona Lisa! Shell, look at the size of your ass!" Raph cried, hugging and kissing her.

Mona laughed with delight and punched Raph's naughty beak away from between her breasts. He sank his fingers deeply into her plush rump, making her kick at his groin. He let her go, grinning.

"Knock it off, Raph!" she said, smiling. "You dirty dog."

"Hey, I'm a Turtle remember? I ain't no damned dog!" Raph shot back, flirting.

"You're not a saint, Raphael. You-" Mona tried to say.

But then suddenly she grabbed her middle and collapsed to the floor, crying out in shock. Before their eyes, she quickly changed back to her mutant lizard form.

Dazed, she got up and held her head, looking at her hand. Seeing the familiar green webbed fingers, she realized what happened as did April with a sinking heart. Don's eyes brightened, but he did away with his pleased expression.

"It didn't work..." April said, feeling worse than she did when she first became this way. Was she doomed to be a freak forever?

"Uhh, oh man! What a trip! I guess it was too good to be true for long. But at least you guys saw what I used to look like before I was mutated, huh?" Mona asked, not too bothered by this failed experiment. It was the pain she tried to hide since she wanted to appear tough, especially in front of Raph.

She had so many failed attempts to be human before that she hardly cared anymore. Raph loved her no matter what she looked like and becoming human again wasn't as important as it used to be. In her mind and to Raph, she was beautiful and nothing like a freak.

"You sure had the sexiest ass I ever got to sink my fingers into..." the red clad Turtle said, licking his beak. "Without your tail in the way, I finally got in a real good squeeze."

All the sexual sentiment Raph was giving Mona was making Don's mind wander. He was imagining doing the same to April's rump. Tail or no tail, he always wanted to give her a good tight squeeze as well...

"Fingers, no. Claws, yes. Raph, you dirty pervert! You make me SO sick!" Mona rammed her palms to his plastron teasingly before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. After being grabbed and squeezed like that, Mona was in the mood. It definitely was time for more loving.

"Sorry, April. I'm sure you and Don will figure out a way to make it work. It seems to work, at least momentarily. Well, gotta go!" she said, waving.

While Mona was a good friend to April, Venus was even closer to April. Over the past weeks, the three of them 'shopped' and chatted together by themselves during special 'girls-only-time'.

Mona and April had a lot in common with being scientists, while Venus entertained them to her Shinobi magic tricks. They enjoyed good fun watching movies late at night and talking about the men in their lives.

April naturally had many boyfriends before Casey and her new girlfriends were pleased as punch to hear her stories about them. Mona would then tell them about her few college romances while Venus colorfully told her tales of her love for Leatherhead. They were real green girl power; friends through and through.

During another try at the Mate-O-Matic, Mona decided to call Venus to keep April company since this experiment turned out to be another big let down. The machine was very unpredictable with how long its effects would last. Sometimes it was a day, sometimes it was a few minutes. Mona wanted to stay to help in any way she could, but she was aroused from Raph and just couldn't ignore him. She needed relief as much as he did.

The two left quickly and Don was glad. Their uncensored flirting was getting the poor purple clad Turtle's tail very excited. April waved a bit, but dropped her hand as she began to cry.

"All this time we've worked on this program and it won't work permanently. Now, it's completely erratic with the results. I can't believe it..." she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. "I want to be normal again! Is that too much to ask?"

"Life as you are now can't be all that bad..." Don said softly, hoping to convince her staying as a Turtle would be alright. He would ensure it. How wonderful would it be for him if she would just leave Casey and let Don take her instead...

"Don! I only kept going because I had my hopes in being human again! Casey and I haven't spoken to each other for over a month now! I want to be normal and be with him!" she cried angrily.

Why would Don even remotely suggest that she should stay this way? Was he crazy? She hated being a freak!

"Alright, alright. You've voiced your opinion loud and clear." Don snapped testily and pried opened the side of the Mate-O-Matic to get working on it again. His dreams of winning April were simply that. Dreams.

"Hand me the scope. Maybe the problem isn't in the software, but the hardware instead. I have to check." Don said irritably, surprising April. As they worked on the machine before, Don had been pretty nice; quiet and gentle.

But suddenly, he was like a snapping turtle; mean and rude. That wasn't like him. Well, unless he hadn't slept for days, but he did sleep lately. April tried to figure out why this was while she helped him problem shoot the machine. Venus came stopped by, but left due to Don taking his hurt feelings out on her. Last thing, Don wanted around was the Shinobi show-off, the only female mutant Turtle in existence and he couldn't be one with her.

He hated to be torn like this. His human side wanting April and his terrapin side wanting Venus; the natural desire to mate, it drove him crazy. Thankfully, Venus left quickly. April didn't like how Don treated poor Venus, but she could see that deep sadness in his eyes under all that malice. She decided to leave the issue alone.

Soon the problem with the Mate-O-Matic was evident. It could rearrange the mutated DNA molecules back into those of normal human DNA molecules. But the molecules couldn't remain in the arrangement of a human DNA code for long and eventually revert back into the structure of the mutated Turtle DNA in a short amount of time.

The way the machine operated was very simple. Well, to Don, that is. had a process of showering the occupant with beams of electromagnetic waves and accelerated charged particles, which break apart the person's DNA molecules and rearranges them into the structure of turtle DNA molecules.

Why they wouldn't stay in the arrangement permanently was the real problem. For two weeks, Don and April tried to correct this issue. Splinter offered himself up to see if their efforts had any fruit. It was difficult for them both to overcome the old rat's cries of throe, but thankfully, the transformation didn't last as long this time. The machine seemed to be working faster now.

He stepped out as a human, a 'stranger' to Don's eyes, but not his heart. As a tiny pet turtle, he instinctively remembered his adopted father's scent to be like this human. The facial structures were vaguely familiar, aged yes, but he could still tell, although it was mostly spiritually. Don couldn't remember much as a regular Turtle, but he never forgot the love he was given by Splinter, human or rat.

Splinter remained human only for a day, which numbed April into a new emotion. It wasn't exactly sadness or depression, it was almost like a feeling of giving up, even though she didn't want to give up, but could see the reality of her situation.

While she could go back to the machine to transform back into a human like Splinter, its effects of lasting only a day was not worth it. She knew doing such a painful regimen daily would put a terrible strain on her body and mind. She felt trapped and becoming human permanently seemed hopeless given the current circumstances.

The other Turtles enjoyed seeing Splinter as Hamato Yoshi while he was human and he was the true meaning of 'pet parent'. His little turtle pets were his real sons; mind, body, and spirit.

Days afterwards were like living in a cloud of sad doom. She could see now she would never be human again and Casey would never accept her again. She understood now what he meant when he said she was 'dead' to him.

Still, Splinter urged her to keep trying regardless. So she continued to work with Don on the machine. Even though Don was sour with the fact that April wanted to be human again, which really meant that she wanted to be with Casey again, he just couldn't be unkind to her for long.

His deep loving sentiment for her showed often and even though she didn't seem to be taking notice, the purple clad Turtle was not discouraged. Instead, he grew more determined. Every time they worked in the lab, Don flirted with her constantly. A loving hug here, a peck on the cheek there, a hand that lingered too long on her shoulder, the long loving stares. He always kissed her hand when it was time to retire to bed.

Still saddened by Casey's rejection, April didn't respond back much at first. She was simply too caught up in her gloom. But Don didn't give up, instead he intensified his feelings. Now, after days of his strong hinting and flirting, it was getting hard for April to ignore Don's compassion towards her.

She really began to acknowledge it when she slipped on the steps going up to the upper levels to go to sleep one night. Don leapt into action and caught her with all the skill he had as a ninja.

He halted her fall right before her head crashed to the floor. She was upside-down with his one hand clutching her right side and the other holding onto her left inner thigh, his knuckle pressing into her tail and sending sweet sensations into her.

Shocked by this sudden pleasure in such an awkward position, April was speechless. Don turned her right-side up, his strength surpassed that of any human man easily. Of course this was so since he was part terrapin and animals were always stronger than people naturally.

April knew the Turtles were strong, but they never handled her like this before. Well, ok, they tried to, but she set boundaries beforehand and they respected those rules she made.

Being reminded how powerful a Turtle could be proved interesting to April. She blushed as Don escorted her to the room that was pretty much her bedroom. She reached for the door handle the same time he did. Their hands touched, sparking more interest into April.

Sure he had held and touched her hands many times before, but this time... This time was different, well, to her anyway. Don's smile made her blush even harder.

"Goodnight, April. Sleep well." he said handsomely, his tone low, robust, and insanely sexy. April fought hard to find her voice suddenly. Why hadn't she noticed how incredibly attractive Don was beforehand?

"You too, Don. Thanks for catching me when I fell. I appreciate it." she replied, almost in a whisper. The way he kept on looking at her, it seemed like his eyes were smiling too.

Going inside her room, April laid in bed feeling terribly aroused. Was it that time again? Every time she was about to have her monthly 'menstruation cycle' and eventually lay an egg, she would feel extremely sexually active more than usual.

After laying the egg, she would still feel lustful unlike when she was a human and stop wanting sex. Being a Turtle seemed like it was natural to desire sex constantly, well more so than by human standards. She had no idea until now that terrapins had the same strong sex drive like rabbits.

She checked the little calendar on her night stand and saw that it was indeed almost that time again. The first time it happened, it scared her to death. Laying eggs like a chicken was frightening and pretty painful.

Mona and Venus both told her it was no big deal and Mona thought it was better than a human period. Hardly no cramps and most of the discomfort was from laying the egg, while a human period involved plenty of mess with blood and bad bowel movements.

Venus knew of nothing else, but to lay eggs and kept some to decorate. She was getting fairly skilled at making decorative eggs and even dared to sell them on the internet. The whole concept made April believe she was even more so a freak, but over time she grew used to it as Mona did.

Eventually, she even began to prefer it over the mess of blood and diarrhea that sometimes happened with human periods. A short amount of pain to lay an egg seemed a lot easier in the end. April changed her thinking of being a freak over such things and understood it to be natural for her reptilian body.

While Venus laid anywhere from one to ten or even as high as thirty eggs, Mona and April only laid one each month. Mona said it probably was because they both started out as humans, while Venus was a turtle to begin with.

April gave all her eggs to Venus to make into pretty pieces of art. By using rainbow glitter dust, she did amazing jobs on each, which April kept on a shelf in her room across from her bed. They shined and glistened in the soft light from a moon-shaped nightlight Don crafted.

They were about the size of an eggplant and hollowed out with cutesy figures inside. One had a duck, another a bunny. April was confident that Venus could make a living from her egg decoration skills. Possibly make a fortune during Easter too.

Unable to ignore her aroused tail any longer, April stretched it open and inserted her fingers to the middle opening one by one. Groaning softly, she reached several climaxes in record time. She laid in sexual pleasure as she teased her breasts for one last release.

As fresh juices leaked from tail, April began to doze off and a strange dream entered her mind, the likes she had never had before. She was in a large clean pond, swimming around happily in circles at night until a powerful male appeared.

She didn't know who he was at first as he was in shadow. He dove into the pond and instantly began to court her in different ways. He first held her against him, pressing his beak into her neck and nibbling while his hands massaged her sensitive breasts.

April moaned in deep enjoyment, not daring to push him away even though she didn't know who he was. It was almost like she didn't care. If he was strong and gentle, then he was worthy mate material. There was no need to know him first. Terrapin-like thinking obviously.

Next he made her face him and he fluttered his fingers into her face, patting her cheeks. Instinctively, she did the same back to him even though she didn't really know why or what it meant at first. But then again, she slowly understood. They swam around each other, fluttering and almost dancing in the water together.

April realized that she wanted this strong male to take her and without really knowing why, she swam down to the bottom of the pond. She laid into the sand as she felt him quickly mount her as long tails of a familiar purple mask drifted down past her eyes.

Don?

She woke up, startled. What did that dream mean? It couldn't seriously mean what she thought it meant, did it? Sure, she was becoming attracted to Don, but what about Casey? He might have given up on her, but she still loved him... Didn't she?

Being captivated by Don and having a dream like that shook her and made her question herself. Did she truly love Casey even though she felt things for Don now?

In her shocked waking, she actually laid her egg early and there it sat in her bed sheets. It was a tad smaller than the others, but there it was all the same. She placed it in a drawer where she kept her clothes. Don had crafted the drawer for her, making it as fancy as he could with the tools he had.

Before Irma had arrived to bring April's things. It seemed like Casey didn't want anything of April's to remind him of her and that hurt April a lot. She tried to ignore the pain by forcing herself to believe that Casey would come around and want her back someday.

'I hope I still have my part time jobs at Channel Six and with Dr. Stockman.' April thought. She hated to lose those jobs, they were what she enjoyed doing. Reporting the news and working as Baxter Stockman's assistant in his lab.

She was eternally grateful that both employers believed her stories of having huge surgeries and needing recovery time. She would need to call and find out the current status with both as Irma was becoming increasingly busy with Howie, her long-time boyfriend- soon to be husband.

April was more depressed to know she couldn't attend Irma's wedding. Even though Howie and Irma understood, their families and guests wouldn't. April forced herself to not think of such things and just take it one day at a time.

When it came time to work on the Mate-O-Matic, April spent more time admiring Don's muscular green physique. The purple clad Turtle caught on to her eyeing him and thoroughly enjoyed it very much. Was she finally becoming attracted to him? It certainly seemed like it and he reveled in it.

Eventually, he stopped asking for tools and eyed her back, causing her to blush and shy away. Don just had to ask, "So, you like what you see?" April blushed hard then, having an almost purple hue on her cheeks.

"...Maybe." she replied, turning away, then glanced back coyly. "H-how about you?" She couldn't believe she said that out loud! And to Don!

"I've _been_ liking what I see, April..." Don said handsomely, his intelligent eyes flashing joyfully. April stared back, feeling a hot feeling of attraction come over her. She didn't move away as he came close to stroke her face and then her hair.

Then she bounded away, giggling. As she hoped, he chased after her, laughing. This flirting continued for quite some time until April tried to leave to go get something to eat.

Unable to hold back any longer, Don went to her and grabbed her left arm with his left hand while resting his right hand on her hip. He couldn't let her just run off when things were at last getting interesting.

"Hm? What's wrong Don?" she asked, confused.

"I want to show you something about this new body of yours..." Don said strangely. He slipped his right hand down to her thigh. Alarmed, April protested. Playing with herself indeed felt nice, but what did real sex as a Turtle feel like? Surely it wasn't without any pain.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don!" she cried, frightened. "What do you think you're trying to-..."

"It's alright. You're going to love this, trust me..." Don assured her and pinched the sides of her tail, opening it. That was a new way to open it, a way April never knew of nor knew how much pleasure it brought.

"_**OH!**_" she gasped, shivering. He continued further, pushing his fingers into the opening. It felt good. Really good!

"Ooohhh...! Ohh, that feels **SO** good!" she moaned, smiling with her eyes closed. Don grinned as he felt around for her vaginal opening and pressed his fingers into it deep. He slowly began to pump them in and out, exciting her instantly.

"Ahh-AHH! Oooo! Ohhh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" April expressed her pleasure loudly. It was alright. No one was in the lab except them and it was sound proofed. Don quickened the pace of his fingers, then slowed them back down.

"Uhh-uhh! Mmm! ...mmMMMmmm..." April squeezed her eyes shut as she swayed her hips to his skilled fingers. Don looked to her before he kissed her neck the way he always wanted to, seductively and hungrily.

He moved her over to a cot he had there in case he wanted to take naps and gently pushed her down upon it. There he kissed and caressed her in full passion. Every gasp and squeal from her made his tail swell thicker.

Don was a bit surprised how well she was accepting his advances like this. It all seemed like a green light for him to go even further. He exposed his long manhood, ready to do some serious loving here when she put the brakes on everything.

With a swelling eager penis hurting and driving him mad, Don was filled with horrible disappointment. He knew he should stop, but this time, he felt as if he just couldn't. He had to find out why she halted their steamy action.

"Why, April?" Don needed this relief! He waited all his life for this sort of relief. The only true alleviation for his lust. "Why can't we just do this? Please, I need this... I need you..."

"But, won't I get pregnant?" April asked, worried. Don's eyes widened. That was what she was worried about? He feared she didn't want him, but it wasn't. Yippee!

But now, Don had to convince her to continue. If he said, yes she probably would get pregnant, especially now that they were both mutant Turtles and compatible, she might not want to have sex. As shallow as it sounded, he absolutely had to have sex with her. Now.

"...No..." Don lied, feeling bad, yet he just had to have her. "You used to be human before, so it won't work out. You won't conceive at all."

"Really?" April felt a little better, believing him. It seemed to make sense. Don used to be an animal before and she was a human before and there was no way people could make babies with animals. It was scientific fact.

Now that she was a mutant Turtle too, it would be alright for her to mate with Don. They were basically the same species now. It wouldn't be anything bad, except she was cheating on Casey. Then again, Casey said he wanted a divorce...

"Yes, really. You'll be fine..." Don purred, pulling her tail open wider so he could insert himself.

"Won't this hurt? I- uhhh! Ohhh, yes...! Uhhh-ohhh, Donnieeee...!" April groaned excitedly as Don slid his lengthy manhood deep into her, thrusting all the way in with one strong quick push and pulling out just as fast.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, briskly pumping away without hesitation and peeping. She shook her head as he shook her body with rapid firing thrusts. His hands grasped her rigid nipples protruding from her pliable plastron and twisted the buds with great expertise.

"Ohhh, Ahhh! Oooo-mmm-ahh!" she squealed out in bliss, bucking backwards in dazed desperation. How this felt so incredibly good was beyond her, but she could think of nothing else then.

Don was much thicker and longer than Casey was and he filled every inch of her vaginal walls to the point where it felt like it was bursting. Her muscles clamped down on that massive penis, thrilling Don intensely.

He bucked even harder and peeped louder. He would never settle for solo again. This was the real deal!

April felt an instant delightful rise of pleasure hit her loins as she released quickly. In a short moment, more sweet pleasure came and she oozed forth more bubbling white liquid. Her constant juicy orgasms helped lubricate their organs well.

She wasn't used to continuous orgasms nor ones so powerful and fast, but she got to enjoy them soon enough. It made the intercourse all the more satisfying.

April clung to the cot tightly as Don bombarded her repetitively, creating a luscious rhythm of passionate wet love-making. The purple clad Turtle was highly skilled at prolonging his sexual pleasure by teetering close to his climax, but stopping just enough to restart it all over again without ejaculating too soon.

Then it finally happened. Don's timing was a bit off and he released hard into her. He grasped her to himself as he expelled a good amount of his semen in one hard fast spurt. Then more squirts followed, one after another.

"**Uhhh-Ah-AHHHH!** Ohh, _yeahhh_...!" He moaned happily in between his peeping. Never before had ejaculating felt this insanely good. Finally, he had experienced the sweet relief that his older brothers had. It was beyond wonderful to put it mildly.

The two laid there in sheer bliss as one. Don eventually withdrew his manhood a few moments later. The seductive wet popping sound made April's eyes open wide then close in enjoyment.

She turned over to face him, caressing his face lovingly. He wasted no time pressing his beak to hers and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She ran her hands over his shoulders, biceps, then threw her arms around behind his neck to bring him even closer.

They kissed and licked one another for several minutes in passionate ardor until she lifted her loins up to his in a swift strong bucking motion.

"Ahh, so you want more, hm?" Don asked, extremely pleased. April's sly slight nod answered him. Her libido seemed to burn forever. She never felt this ridiculously lustful and it was an 'itch' that needed powerful 'scratching'.

Don was more than happy to comply. He pushed her legs up towards her shoulders and penetrated her once again. Slow smooth pumping ensued. He then alternated with brisk gentle bucking then back to slow gyrating waves.

April screamed her lust in abandon, scraping her nails over his shell whenever he came close enough. She clawed at his plastron, begging for more stronger thrusts.

Like an unforgiving storm, he came down on her hard, rocking her to the core. She never had such wicked delight in all her life. It was sheer sexual madness and she wanted even more! She barely could believe how phenomenal this all was.

After many sessions and different kinky positions, April realized her nipples had a bright pinkish hue to them. It was strange to see since they never were colored like this once she had been mutated.

It was like her areolas were trying to show as well. She asked Don about it and he figured it may be due to her sexual excitement. Perfectly normal, he said.

After three straight hours of constant wild breeding, both were somewhat satisfied. Though Don had trouble letting go of her. He felt as if an impossible dream had finally come true. He didn't want to part with April whatsoever. He let her know when she tried to go to bed in her room.

"Can't you sleep in my room instead?" Don asked, sliding his hands over her shoulders and arms, unable to stop touching her. He cuddled her close, burying his beak into her hair.

"I-, well... I don't know if I should. Would I get much sleep if I did?" she teased, reaching down and fondling his bulging tail. Don couldn't hold back a peep as he bucked inadvertently.

"Uh, probably not..." he answered sheepishly. "Um, I guess we should sleep in our own rooms then."

"Tell you what." April said, her secretive sexy tone giving him sudden hope for more loving. She traced her finger against his chest in slow sly circles. "Why don't you 'sleep' in my room instead? I don't really need to sleep much..." she purred.

With a wide toothy grin, Don eagerly followed April into her room and closed the door, locking it. Moments after, the sounds of their passion could be heard loud and clear.

Splinter's keen ears picked up on the sexual enthusiasm from his meditation room as he was napping and he first thought it was Raph and Mona Lisa. Then he realized the truth. He smiled, glad that his brightest son could at last have a mate of his very own.

* * *

Intense sunlight stirred April awake the next morning. It took her a moment to recall the night before. When she did, a soft smile spread around her beak. She never knew Don could be so...well, powerful THAT way. The crazy pleasure she experienced was enough to make her forget about being human again.

Don had filled so many voids in her that she almost regretted not making love to him sooner. Casey couldn't come close to Don; he just didn't compare! She snuggled against Don's plastron and stroked his smooth tiled skin. Thoughts of Casey were replaced with Don and she looked forward to having a new life with her geeky friend.

No, he was much more than a friend. He was her beloved, her other half, her beautiful mate; now and forever...

* * *

After another hard night of heavy drinking, Casey awoke on the kitchen floor when a massive hangover slammed into him. Countless cigarette buds and vodka bottles were strewn all over the place as the man dragged his sorry self to his feet.

Like a stumbling zombie, Casey made his way clumsily to his constantly beeping answering machine, full of un-returned messages from work. He searched his pockets for a drug to 'chase' his hangover away, a drug he carried often now since he knew he couldn't stop drinking ever since what happened to April.

After hearing his boss chew him out for not being at work on the answering machine, Casey slammed his hands down on it and swore up a storm at his boss, who thankfully couldn't hear him or it'd be certain Casey would have lost his job.

He tumbled down onto the couch and groaned, waiting for the drug to work its magic. Through the thick of it all, it was there that he came to his senses. Drinking and whimpering was doing nothing good. Maybe he should look at this differently.

Perhaps he had been too hard on April. He had known her all these years and now during her time of great need, he pushed her away. He felt really rotten and ashamed to death. How horrible he had been to her!

It would be a good time to go now with Shadow away at school then. Casey stood up and headed for the door. He had to bring April back, shell or no shell. They could work something out, he was sure. They always did before.

At the Lair, Casey thought no one was around after getting no replies to his calls. So he searched each room and when he finally got to April's room, his eyes met with a horrible sight.

There was April wrapped in that green nerd's arms AND legs! Gritting his teeth, Casey yanked out his hunting knife from his boot and went over to the side of the bed where Don laid.

Breathing hard and without thinking, he raised knife. With clenched teeth about to break and eyes widened, Casey was ready to plunge the blade down on the unsuspecting Turtle...

**To Be Continued in Ch. 3, which will be in a new story all together (a sequel if you will), that has less explicit adult content so more people can enjoy this story of April being a Mutant Ninja Turtle. Watch for the new sequel story entitled "April O'Neil, CodeName: Mutant Turtle", which will continue the adventures of April as a Mutant Turtle and see her, Mona Lisa, and Venus become New York's newest crime fighters! Don't miss it :)**


End file.
